La panne
by Lili76
Summary: La guerre est terminée et Harry espère profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard pour se faire de bons souvenirs - sans monstre, sans mage noir. Juste une scolarité normale, bien loin de ce qu'il a pu connaître auparavant. L'atmosphère est étrange dans le Poudlard Express et ils ont tous hâte d'arriver. Mais rien ne semble se passer comme cela aurait du... OS COMPLET


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si : "Et si le Poudlard express tombait en panne ?"**

**\- Prompt of the day : fourrure**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - Cookie**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP : Jack Skellington - costume : écrire sur Drago Malefoy**

**\- Défi fou : Dialogue - "Envie d'une expérience hors du commun?"**

**\- Super 2000 - Année du cochon : SERPENT - TERRE écrire sur Drago Malefoy**

**\- Pick a card - King of Diamonds : écrire sur Malefoy**

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans le Poudlard express. Comme chaque début d'année.

L'atmosphère était étrange : la guerre était terminée, Harry Potter ayant défait Voldemort.

Le jeune homme était isolé dans son compartiment en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il était mal à l'aise des regards de ses camarades, n'aimant pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Ils avaient préféré s'isoler pour se partager une boîte de cookies confectionnés par Molly.

Dans les autres compartiments, les adolescents étaient étrangement calme. Les absents - ceux qui avaient perdu la vie - semblaient être ceux qui prenaient le plus de place. Il leur faudrait le temps de s'acclimater, pour accepter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Les Serpentard étaient rassemblés dans une partie du train, isolés sans l'être. Ils avaient toujours connu les regards noirs des autres maisons. Pourtant, c'était pire encore. En plus de la colère parce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart enfants de Mangemorts, il y avait un certain dégoût et une volonté manifeste de les mettre à l'écart.

Les autres années, le train était bruyant. Il y avait une certaine excitation, et les compartiments résonnaient de bavardages.

Cette année, tout était silencieux.

C'est probablement ce silence qui fit prendre conscience à tous les élèves du bruit étrange que faisait le train. C'était un genre de "_thump thump_" particulièrement agaçant et la plupart des jeunes pensèrent qu'ils l'entendaient à cause du manque de bruit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, bruit étrange ou non, les sons produits par le Poudlard Express n'étaient pas au cœur des préoccupations adolescentes.

Lorsque le train s'immobilisa dans un grincement sinistre, secouant tous les compartiments, il y eu des cris de panique. L'instant d'après, le train était à l'arrêt, en plein milieu de nulle part, et tout était parfaitement silencieux.

Ils se regardaient tous avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment réagir. La guerre était terminée depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'ils aient oublié l'inquiétude que pouvait provoquer ce genre d'événements.

Les plus jeunes étaient probablement les plus inquiets. Les plus âgés se rappelaient de l'incident qu'il y avait eu quelques années auparavant lorsque les Détraqueurs avaient fait irruption dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'ils recherchaient Sirius Black…

Voyant que le train ne bougeait pas, les adolescents commencèrent à s'agiter, mécontents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des protestations de plus en plus vives.

Au son des premiers éclats de voix, Harry était sorti de son compartiment accompagné d'Hermione alors que Ron somnolait.

Avec un soupir las, Harry nota sans réelle surprise que ses camarades rendaient les Serpentards responsables de la situation. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione et laissa son amie régler la situation - après tout, elle était préfète en chef.

Puis, il sortit du compartiment pour essayer de savoir pour quelle raison le Poudlard Express s'était arrêté.

Après tout, comme son nom l'indiquait, le Poudlard Express était un Express. Ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait le trajet d'une traite sans arrêts : Londres - Pré-au-Lard. Et ce trajet n'avait jamais varié en plusieurs décennies.

Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient arrêtés sur la voie, en plein milieu de nulle part. Ils avaient été en train de traverser une forêt lorsque le train s'était immobilisé, et de chaque côté du chemin de fer, il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue.

Il n'y avait pas signe de vie, rien qui puisse indiquer la raison pour laquelle ils avaient stoppé.

\- Potter ?

Harry fit un bond, et se retourna brutalement, baguette à la main, un sort prêt à être lancé. Derrière lui, Drago Malefoy leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et fit un pas en arrière, clairement impressionné par les réflexes qu'il avait développé.

Harry dut se faire violence pour se détendre un peu et relâcher sa poigne sur sa baguette. Puis, il inspira profondément et secoua la tête avant de baisser sa baguette.

\- Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le blond haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Envie d'une expérience hors du commun ? Sérieusement ! La même chose que toi je suppose : j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

Harry grogna légèrement et tourna le dos au Serpentard pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Finalement, agacé il souffla brusquement.

\- Il n'y a pas d'adultes dans ce fichu train ?

Drago ricana.

\- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'à par la vendeuse de friandises, il n'y a personne d'autre ? Lupin et sa fourrure a été le seul professeur à voyager avec nous.

\- Mais… Il y a bien un conducteur ? Du personnel ?

Le blond gonfla les joues en secouant la tête.

\- Stupide Potter. Tu n'es toujours pas conscient d'être dans le monde magique ? Le train n'a besoin de personne pour avancer. Après tout, c'est un chemin direct.

Harry ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait il pu ajouter ? Il n'avait pas grandi dans le monde magique, et il n'avait pas eu de parents aimants pour répondre à toutes ses questions d'enfant. Le jeune homme remonta dans le train, pensif.

Derrière lui, Drago l'appela.

\- Potter ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Harry montra les dents, presque malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose ? Quelqu'un finira bien par venir quand ils ne verront pas le Poudlard Express arriver.

\- Tu es le Gryffondor qui se mêle toujours de tout, toujours prêt à te jeter au devant du danger. Le train qui tombe en panne… ça doit être attirant pour toi !

Harry marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre.

\- Peut être que j'ai changé.

De retour dans le compartiment, Harry maudit le Serpentard. Comme si lui demandait ce qu'il allait faire impliquait qu'il devrait agir.

Il n'avait pas menti, en disant qu'il ne voulait rien faire. Il avait eu son compte d'aventures et d'actes irréfléchis pour toute une vie. La dernière année qu'il avait accepté de refaire devait être une année de calme, une année scolaire normale, sans mage noir, sans mangemorts et sans créatures dangereuses.

Mais il semblait qu'une fois de plus le destin se moquait de lui, avec cet arrêt inexpliqué du Poudlard Express.

Face à Hermione, un groupe de plus en plus important d'élèves s'était massé, parlant de plus en plus fort, exigeant des réponses. Ron s'était réveillé entre temps et prêtait main forte à sa petite amie. Neville et Luna était à leurs côtés également pour faire barrage et essayer d'apaiser les mentalités.

Le retour d'Harry amena le silence et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il ne propose une solution.

Un bref instant, Harry caressa l'idée de leur hurler de se débrouiller. Ou de partir seul sans un mot. Puis il soupira et grimaça un semblant de sourire.

\- Il semblerait que le train ne soit en panne. Nous devrions nous installer et attendre qu'ils n'envoient quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher.

Il y eut des protestations et une vague d'agacement parcourut Harry. Il se demanda si ses camarades espéraient réellement qu'il ne répare le train ou ne le remette en route ou tout autre action aussi spectaculaire.

Un Poufsouffle qui devait être en première ou seconde année prit la parole, presque agressivement.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Harry en grinça presque des dents et sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de Malefoy intervenir.

\- Tu attends peut être qu'il soulève le train et nous porte jusqu'à Poudlard ?

L'intervention du Serpentard ramena le calme, puisque dorénavant tout le monde les observait les yeux ronds. Il semblait que voir Drago Malefoy défendre Harry Potter était quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel que de voir le Poudlard Express tomber inexplicablement en panne.

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche, puis il secoua la tête et eut un sourire amusé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel face au regard bleu malicieux de son ami.

Écrasé par les regards autour de lui, Harry ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. Il doit y avoir une ville moldue à proximité. Je trouverais bien un moyen de prévenir quelqu'un.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit à grands pas.

\- Harry ! Tu ne vas pas partir seul. On vient avec toi.

\- Non Hermione. Vu l'ambiance ici, mieux vaut que vous restiez ici avec Ron pour éviter que ça ne se termine en bataille rangée.

\- Mais…

\- J'irais avec lui.

L'affirmation tranquille de Drago fit sursauter Hermione, qui le contempla les yeux ronds. Harry grogna doucement.

\- Malefoy…

\- J'irais. Mieux vaut être deux en cas de problème. Et tu sais parfaitement que si je reste ici, il va falloir peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne m'accuse compte tenu de la marque sur mon bras.

Hermione soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Ron ricana et ajouta perfidement un commentaire qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa copine.

\- Pour une fois…

Harry inspira profondément avant de donner son accord.

\- D'accord. Allons-y. Tu devrais… mettre des vêtements moldus, Malefoy. Sauf si tu tiens à nous faire remarquer.

Le blond haussa les épaules et retira sa robe sorcière sous laquelle il portait un pantalon à pinces noir et une chemise blanche.

\- Ça ira ?

Harry acquiesça après avoir vérifié que rien n'attirait l'attention sur eux - hormis leurs baguettes.

Les deux rivaux de Poudlard partirent donc, sous les regards de leurs camarades. Comme Drago l'avait sous entendu un peu plus tôt, il y avait déjà des chuchotements qui l'accusaient d'avoir saboté le train. Harry avait grogné, agacé de la stupidité de ses camarades. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la fin de la guerre n'avait rien changé au niveau des relations entre les maisons.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait s'enfoncer dans la forêt, même si elle avait l'air plus accueillante que la forêt interdite. Aussi, ils longèrent la voie ferrée, trouvant que c'était probablement le plus raisonnable à faire.

S'ils se perdaient, ils n'aideraient pas leurs camarades et il faudrait probablement des heures avant que des secours ne leurs soient envoyés.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Quand Harry s'immobilisa, il se rendit compte que le train n'était plus visible derrière eux. Par contre, ils étaient toujours entourés de forêt.

\- Mais elle fait quelle taille cette fichue forêt ?

Drago marmonna à mi-voix et accéléra un peu. Cependant, Harry l'arrêta.

\- Arrêtes, Malefoy. On devrait peut être faire demi tour et rejoindre le Poudlard Express. A ce rythme, ils seront secourus avant que nous ne trouvions un signe de vie…

\- Tu veux vraiment y retourner Potter ? Tu as conscience qu'ils ne te lâcheront pas si tu reviens bredouille ? Tu auras l'année à supporter leurs remarques…

Harry baissa la tête et se frotta le visage d'un air absent.

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois. La chambre des secrets, j'ai été accusé d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. Puis, il y a eu la coupe de feu. Puis le retour de Voldemort. J'ai survécu je suppose que je pourrais supporter une fois de plus.

Drago s'immobilisa brusquement.

\- Nous aurions dû prendre nos balais.

\- Un peu tard pour y penser, non ? J'ai l'impression que les arbres sont un peu moins nombreux. Avec un peu de chances, on va revenir dans la civilisation. Et on saura enfin pourquoi ce fichu train s'est décidé à tomber en panne.

\- Au moins le train n'a pas été attaqué.

\- Tu as conscience, Malefoy, que c'est la première fois que nous avons une conversation civilisée ?

Drago s'empourpra, et pinça les lèvres. Puis, l'air agacé, il soupira.

\- Peut être parce que ma mère se sent éternellement redevable de ton aide, et qu'elle m'a menacé de me déshériter si je devais me comporter de façon non appropriée avec toi.

Harry resta bouche bée et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? Elle sait que tu m'as sauvé du Feudeymon, et tu as tué… l'autre. Sans compter ton témoignage qui a été déterminant pour m'éviter Azkaban.

A la mention de la prison sorcière, le blond avait pâli. Harry secoua la tête.

\- C'est définitivement surréaliste. Donc plus de bagarres ?

\- Ma mère est une Black. Ça devrait te renseigner sur mes chances de survie si je venais à désobéir.

Harry gloussa doucement.

\- C'est… inattendu.

\- Je suppose que tu vas en profiter allègrement pour te venger de toutes ces années à se battre ?

Le Sauveur eut un sourire malicieux et ses yeux verts étincelèrent. Drago se crispa jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la réponse.

\- C'est tentant. Mais non. J'espère une année tranquille. Donc… plus de bagarres même si ça risque d'être étrange.

\- Foutu Gryffondor. J'aurais presque préféré que tu me martyrises pour montrer à ma mère qu'elle avait tort à ton sujet.

Harry gloussa en secouant la tête.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, un bruit les fit sursauter et ils s'écartèrent de la voie ferrée.

L'instant d'après, bouche-bée, ils regardaient passer le Poudlard Express à toute vitesse, les abandonnant sur place.

Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé puis Drago ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

\- Potter. Je te déteste. Ça n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de choses !


End file.
